


Pleasurable Sin

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's conviction to delight in those things that were forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Sin

Being a demon, that had its perks, Nino decide when he revels at the feel of the body beneath him; warm and sweaty. The droplets that adorned the forehead along with the ones appearing on the neck and collarbones, made him flick his tongue out at the anticipation of tasting him.

He sees Sho's eyes widen and cheeks turn a bright red when Nino's tail makes itself present. Nino raises one brow in question and flicks his tail back and forth. Sho follows it as if in a trance and Nino smirks then.

“Maybe, you want this?” he asks teasingly and Sho's mouth parted to let out a surprised gasp when Nino's tail sneaked up his knee and wrap around his leg. Nino studies him and Sho can only stare wide eyed when Nino slid his tail higher, and higher until the slick, firm tail wraps itself around Sho's cock.

“Nino,” Sho moans and writhes on the bed when Nino begins to make up and down motions with his tail, the tip flicking around the head and the slit, dabbing the precum to make it more slick. Nino continues to pump him with his tail as he widens Sho's legs so that he can settle more comfortably between them. Sho hisses when Nino's tail slips to his perineum and massages his balls. It comes back and wraps tightly on to the head, the pressure enough to have Sho gasping for air and his release.

“Please Nino,” Sho keens when Nino inserts a finger, careful to retrieve his nails, though the marks that are already on the thigh make him feel satisfaction; for now anyway, soon, Sho will be fully his.

He pumps his finger in and out, gently brushing over the prostrate and Sho tries to pull away at the overwhelming pleasure. Nino hisses as his eyes turn slightly red and latching his free hand to Sho's thigh; making him bend his knees. Sho bites his lip and blinks; Nino's eyes settle back to a molten golden shade and leans over to nuzzle Sho's neck – his own cock brushing against Sho's entrance.

“Don't try to pull away, I don't want to hurt you,” Nino murmurs and Sho lets out the breath his was holding. He nods and tries to brush his nose against Nino's crown. Nino raises his head and gives him a meaningful stare.

His lips form a smirk before he brushes them over Sho's cheek, his tongue barely tracing the heated skin of Sho's red cheeks, “Good,” he whispers and settles back to his ministrations. His hands begin to caress Sho's legs, rising to accompany his tail, teasing Sho enough to have him writhe beneath him.

“Sho-chan really likes my tail,” Nino whispers as he leans over and opens his mouth to graze his fangs over the pert nipple. His tail moves slowly, sliding down the hardened member to Sho's entrance, causing Sho to squeak when the pointy tail began to prod him. His eyes flickered back and forth, unsure what to do, but Nino only glanced up at him through his bangs and smirked against the taught skin over muscles.

“Would you like my tail in you, Sho-chan?” Nino asks teasingly, licking and biting softly. Sho shakes his head 'no', but Nino only raises one brow, gently running his tail over the heated core of this human beneath him.

“Really? Look at how much you are clenching at the mention of it, your cock hardened more at the thought of my tail fucking you,” Nino whispers, his tail still lingering over the entrance. Sho squirmed and twitched at the thought of having Nino's tail in him.

Mercilessly, Nino continued to tease him, his hand wrapping around his cock, pumping slowly and deliberately without much pressure.

“Yes,” Sho whispers, and he feels like he's about to combust from the embarrassment.

“Hm? What was that?” Nino says triumphantly, the mischievous glint prominent within his golden brimmed eyes.

“Please Nino, I want you to fuck me with your tail, please,” Sho begs and tries to hide his face against his shoulder in humiliation, but Nino's golden orbs soften at that. He reaches up and cup Sho's face, turning to face him; he smiles in return and Sho bites his lip.

“Fuck. You're adorable,” Nino grunts as his own cock throbs at the thought of finally claiming him as his.

Slowly, he traces his tail around the puckered entrance and begins to nudge his way inside. Sho squirms and clenches his hands in anticipation. Nino grits his teeth as he tries to hold back and allow Sho some pleasure. His tail eases inside, slicked with Sho's own fluids. He hisses in return when Sho clenches unconsciously around his tail; letting out a moan when he slips his tail a little bit more inside, wiggling back and forth to stretch Sho more. Knowing that he needed more than that, he let his hand reach under and insert a finger along with his tail, causing Sho to gasp.

Soon a second finger followed along with the tail and his index. Sho pushed his hips more against the fingers and tail invading his insides, looking for more friction against his prostate.

“Nino. Nino.” Sho begs with tears brimming his eyes and Nino moans at how Sho is calling for him, begging for him. His instincts awakened and his eyes began to flicker between golden brown to red, his fangs protruded more as his ears twitched and his horns became more visible.

“Mine!” He hisses and leans over to bite Sho's collar causing the latter to jerk at the sting, but otherwise continue to fall apart beneath him. Pulling out his fingers – his tail slipped out only to slide back in side, slowly pumping into Sho's entrance.

“Only mine,” Nino says possessively and Sho moans when Nino places his throbbing cock against his entrance with his tail still in place.

Sho cries out at the stretch of himself with the adjustment of Nino's cock penetrating him. His legs bend and part to allow Nino better access. Slowly, Nino sinks inch by inch, grunting in the process and digging his nails against Sho's bruised hip and thigh.

“Ah,” Sho whimpers as Nino sighs when he is buried to the hilt, his pelvis perfectly aligned to Sho's.

Sho's eyes widen when he feels the tail pump in and out, before Nino begins to move. He shudders and cries out when Nino rubs at his prostate with his tail, his cock only adding pressure to it.

“Oh shit,” Nino grunts and tries to steady himself, but Sho spams and wraps his legs around Nino's smaller waist, tugging him in. It's impossible to stay still, Nino's mind whines at the need to claim this human. He reaches over and raises his torso with his arms on either side of Sho's head.

Sho's eyes are teary, his cheeks a bright red and his mouth parted to let out the wanton moans and cries. Nino notes that Sho's arms – thanks to Nino's idea of tying him up with Sho's own neckties, were beginning to really bruise due to Sho's tugging.

With a movement, which caused Sho's breath to hitch at the cock going deeper, he flicked his wrist on each side to cut them off. His movements and angles only caused Sho to cry out. Nino swallowed his own pleasure sound when he adjusted Sho's waist line, finding a better angle to thrust into him. He raised one of Sho's leg as he turned him on his side and pushed into him.

Sho's voice hitched and his body shuddered at the new angle and clenched his hands, reaching over to wrap them around his cock.

Nino smirked and slapped his hand away, earning a whimper.

“Please Nino.” Sho begs.

Nino thrust inside him, slow and then fast, causing more pleasure whimpers from the human. His tail slips out, slick and traces over Sho's entrance where his member made a disappearing act each time. He slid it over Sho's well endowed butt cheeks, caressing it for a moment and then moved it over the hip.

Sho tensed at the feel of the tail wrapping itself around his aching cock before he begged for Nino to let him get his release.

“Sho-chan really likes my tail,” Nino states and begins to pump Sho's cock in the same rhythm as he pushes his throbbing cock inside him.

Finally, Sho cries out with Nino's name on his lips, shuddering and gasping as the tail continued to pump him through his orgasm, lightly adding pressure to the head – as if a mouth was sucking on it to allow more pleasure. Nino thrusts into him a couple of more times before he too shudders and comes at the feels of Sho clenching around him.

“Mine!” Nino hisses and bites Sho's shoulder in the process as he begins to come from his pleasure. Sho whimpers at the feel of it and pushes against Nino's softening cock, a moan escapes him when Nino pulls out. His hand reaches over to where the tail lays against his thigh, covered in cum. He grabs his cock and lazily pumps it until he twitches and shudders at the post orgasmic sensitivity.

His eyes are only slits; exhausted and numb, he sees the tail sneak up to rest the tip of it against his mouth. Nino sneaks his hand around his waist and tugs him in, his tail probing Sho's mouth to open – complying, Sho lets it sneak into his mouth, his tongue flicking over it to clean his own cum from it.

Nino nuzzles against his back and moans. Sho finds this very arousing.

His cock twitches as his mouth opens to let out a moan; the tail slips out of his mouth and rest limply by his neck. He wriggles around, looking at Nino through hazy eyes. Nino's eyes are going back to their golden color, his horns and the fangs still visible,(Sho finds it cute how his mouth is close and they are protruding a little), and bangs cover his sweaty forehead.

Without warning, he rises and straddles Nino – the small noise of surprise causes Sho some delight.

Nino stares at him curious, and by the feel of it, very interested. Sho backs up until he is on his thighs, their cocks pressed together. Nino hisses and his eyes begin to take that shade of red. Sho finds it hard to resist. He gathers the courage to wrap his hand around both of their cocks and begins to apply pressure.

Nino grunts and hisses as his cock comes back to life once more. Sho feels a drop of sweat making itself down his spine and he shivers as his stomach tightens and he moans as he comes. Nino clenches his eyes shut at Sho's release. With him shivering beneath him, Sho feels his own kind of possessiveness for this demon.

He liked how Nino lost control enough to let his demonic features show.

He slides down and wraps his mouth around Nino's hot heavy cock - sucking and licking, he breathes in and pushes away the need to gag if only to allow Nino to go deeper into his mouth. Nino grunts and reaches over to fist his hands on Sho's sweaty locks, pushing his head to take more of him. Sho moans and sucks a bit harder, his teeth grazing the head and tongue adjusting to make a sucking motion

Sho places one of his hands flat against Nino's stomach as the other one begins to pump Nino's cock. All he hears is a curse and feels the flexing of the stomach. His mouth fills with Nino's cum and he feels himself throb post coital. He rest his head against Nino's softened member, sighing tiredly.

=

Sho wakes up a little too sore and very well rested. He yawns and his brows twitch before he opens his eyes. He blinks the blur of sleep away when he sees Nino sitting by the edge of the bed. He stares at him and then he wonders.

He looks like a normal human being; but his body reminds him that, _that_ , was not it.

Nino was a demon.

Nino was a demon that could very well just have walked away and pretend that nothing happened between them. Sho felt this throb in his chest, but he shoved it away. It wouldn't work out, he scolds himself. He stays still, just staring at Nino's form.

That is until Nino raised his head as if he could tell that Sho was awake.

He looks back at him and Sho only blinks at being caught.

“I'm sorry,” Nino begins and Sho feels the painful throb once more, “I...I shouldn't have lost control,” Nino continues. A frown falls upon his lips when his eyes rove over Sho's chest. Confused, Sho follows his gaze and takes note of the scratches and bite marks. His eyes follow a long cut; though it wasn't deep, from his hip to his knee. His face becomes red and he tries to cover himself, noting his nakedness.

Nino chuckles.

“Are you going to stay?” Sho asks. Nino blinks, confused and maybe something new appearing in his eyes. Sho wonders what it is, but he is too focused on what Nino's going to say.

“I'm a demon...even when I can lose control over myself...you still want to be with me?” Nino asks with an incredulous tone. Sho bites his lip, remembering the warmth that Nino offered when he was on the verge of unconsciousness. He'd felt arms encircle his waist, felt the softness of warm lips over his neck, and the security he hadn't felt in years. Ironically, it was all offered by a demon.

“Yes.” Sho says without hesitation. He looks at Nino straight in the eyes.

“Sho-kun, think about it. I am still in training. Being with a human...there are many things that can happen. I'm possessive – it's my nature. I can become rather irrational and very annoying. I can cause you to lose your friends in the process. I cannot even go out as much as you'd probably want. I -”

“You're perfect then,” Sho says. He rises from the bed with the sheets dragging. He makes his way to where Nino is. Without any preamble, he straddles Nino's hips and covers them with the sheets. Nino instinctively wraps his arms around him.

“I don't need you to be cautious about me. I like the idea of you being possessive, actually. I can manage a date or two inside the house. Who isn't annoying every once in a while? Training. You said you didn't have much to train for.” Sho reassures him with his thighs tightening around Nino's waist.

He laughs and buries his face against Nino neck, – “As long as you're losing control with me, I don't mind. Nino, I don't mind if you change. I don't care if your eyes become red; which by the way, are a real turn on. Or that your tail practically harasses me,” he laughs and breathes out, “ I don't care if you're a demon,” Sho whispers, his lips moving to chase the plane of Nino's chin and up to his cheek, trailing over to Nino's parted lips.

Nino's breath hitches as he takes in Sho's words.

Being a demon, Nino knew the rules. Fraternizing with a human only brought trouble. He had known that, and he knew that he was breaking the rules when he had decided to court him. Ironically, Sho hadn't even been aware that Nino had chosen him.

_Nino wasn't going to admit that he had so cleverly managed to make Jun lose Sho's number, and caused him trouble at work to not be free enough to chase Sho. Nor was he going to admit to Sho that he had practically shoved that girl, Becky in front of that Aiba person to make him lose interest in him; though admitting that he ended up feeling like shit when Sho began to lose confidence._

And he most definitely wasn't going to admit to adding a sleeping pill to Ohno's drink; which by the way, only ended up preventing Ohno from actually sleeping with Sho. Nino had been humored enough. As long as Sho stayed away from other men, then he would do anything.

He is, however, admitting that he had made the right choice to finally appear in front of him. He'd teased and comforted Sho; spent enough time for Sho to actually take notice of his appearance. Only at night, were his traits more visible.

Of course, Sho had been hysterical, but Nino managed to calm him down. Something about being special and all. Then again, that also was true. In a sense, Sho had become his chosen 'maiden' of courting. Not like Sho would like being referred to as a 'maiden', but, that's how it was.

Throwing caution to the wind, he grunts and claims Sho's mouth, causing him to whimper and moan as he opened for him.

There are consequences, but right now, being with Sho – even if the latter was a human, to him; that was all that mattered.

\- * - * -


End file.
